


What a man gotta do

by technicallyimawriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But also, Chaotic Alec Lightwood, Confident Alec Lightwood, Embedded Images, First Kiss, Flirting, Multi, Mundane Alec Lightwood, POV Alternating, Party Planner Alec Lightwood, Shy Magnus Bane, Warlock Magnus Bane, thirst traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyimawriter/pseuds/technicallyimawriter
Summary: So, yes. Ever since he found Magnus on Instagram, he hasn’t said anything yet. Not because he doesn’t have anything to say but because he’s waiting. Alec is not a creep and he’s not going to send something to him if Magnus doesn’t remember him. There has a to be a moment of recognition from the party, a few likes to his photos and then a follow.It’s a process, a lot of patience, perfectly executed photos and subtle likes here and there so he doesn’t come off as desperate.He’s desperate but Magnus doesn’t have to know that.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts, Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 196





	What a man gotta do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tothetrashwhereibelong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothetrashwhereibelong/gifts).



> honestly? i'm winging it lol based on [this](https://tothetrashwhereibelong.tumblr.com/post/622210178981543936/i-saw-your-post-abt-alec-already-wanting-to-take) and i thought to myself, let me just do some thirst traps for funsies and it just evolved into this chaotic thirst.
> 
> an ode to alec's Big Hands, if you will lol and magnus being an overall shy kinky king, you feel me? lol
> 
> i'm well aware that maia didn't exist in season 1 but we're just gonna roll with it.  
> no beta

There is something to be said about the lengths a man would go to woo another man and Alec is sure as hell not going to think about it twice. He’s going above and beyond to woo this particular man.

Magnus Bane, the shy fortune teller that crashed the Mad Hatter Party a few weeks ago. Alec likes beautiful thing and Magnus checks all the boxes but as beautiful as he is, the man is very slippery and Alec barely had the chance to get a name because he could disappear.

But it doesn’t matter. Alec likes challenges— as a party planner, he knows all about challenges and last-minute changes— and Magnus Bane proves to be a challenge worth trying.

Nothing prepared Alec to find Magnus’ Instagram account; he was elated. There were no pictures of the man in question, just about his business and the name of it but that didn’t stop Alec to keep pursuing him. With just a _follow_ he was one step ahead and it was just a matter of time until he could catch the man’s attention.

Wooing requires patience and Alec is all about patience when beautiful men are involved.

He can’t be too straightforward but also not too distant. He knows the moves, he knows what to do and most importantly, he’s not letting this man go.

“I haven’t seen you this glued to your phone since Lady Gaga announced Born This Way. What’s going on?” Simon asks next him, amusement in his voice.

“Excuse you. That song was a hit. Shut up,” Alec grumbles. He doesn’t have to look to know that Simon is rolling his eyes; the man in his screen is more important.

“He found a new beau,” Maia butts in and this time, Alec looks up to see her waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

He narrows his eyes while hearing Simon choking on his cereal. “Are you dating again? Since when?”

“That’s the best part,” Maia says, smiling, before Alec could chime in, “he’s been moping around and he hasn’t even said hi to the man. It’s kind of adorable, actually.”

Alec keeps his eyes narrowed and shook his head. “I’m waiting for the perfect moment, okay? This is important.”

So, yes. Ever since he found Magnus on Instagram, he hasn’t said anything yet. Not because he doesn’t have anything to say but because he’s _waiting_. Alec is not a creep and he’s not going to send something to him if Magnus doesn’t remember him. There has a to be a moment of recognition from the party, a few likes to his photos and then a follow.

It’s a process, a lot of patience, perfectly executed photos and subtle likes here and there so he doesn’t come off as desperate.

He’s desperate but Magnus doesn’t have to know that.

“How is that going?” Simon asks, his gaze fixed on him. Alec knows his friend and his waiting for an opening to give him shit about his process.

“Well, it’s going…” Alec trails off and Simon raises one eyebrow and smirks, like the fucker knows that this is going pretty slow.

He’s going to shut him up again when he hears the notification sound coming from his phone; looking down he sees that it’s from Instagram and if he’s being honest with himself, his heart stopped for a hot minute.

_themagnusbane liked your post_

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Everybody shut up!”

Simon throws him a weird look. “No one was talking. What–”

“Shut up. He’s online! I have to post a shirtless picture.” He’s scrolling down his pictures. He needs to find the perfect one, something very aesthetic-like because he’s not basic and he doesn’t just have shirtless pictures.

But this one already caught Magnus’ attention, so he doesn’t want to fuck his opportunity here.

“Alec, what the fuck?” Maia asks.

“I have a limited window to work here.” He’s still scrolling, this has to be perfect. No mistakes here. “It has to be perfect, Maia.”

Alec has no other choice but to rely on the _Thirst Bait_ folder, a folder that is only designed for Magnus. Did he take a bunch of pictures ever since he found him on Instagram? Yes. Are those shirtless? Absolutely. Alec is not ashamed of his body and he’s going to use it to grab attention, sue him.

A little more scrolling and _there_. The perfect picture.

Some editing here and there, no caption because he wants the attention to be on the picture and _post_. He puts his phone down, waiting for the amazing sound of another notification while enduring Simon and Maia’s weird look after that outburst.

Again, he’s desperate.

“We don’t even know who this man is. Are you–”

Whatever Simon was going to say was cut off by another notification sound and Alec took his phone, smiling at it.

_themagnusbane liked your post_

_It’s working. Fuck, yes!_

He stood up, still looking at his phone and went to his room but not before hearing a “You could just flirt with him directly” from Maia, which Alec responds with a “don’t tell me how to live my life!” over his shoulder.

And after that, over the next few days, Alec post more of him now that it seems Magnus is online more often and whenever he posts a picture of his back and shoulders, Magnus likes those immediately.

Of course, he talks to the man. No time to waste and is then that Magnus admits that he has a _thing_ for hands. Alec doesn’t really remember how they got to that subject— they talk every day all day now— well, okay, he does remember. Magnus said that since he reads hands, he had seen a couple of hands that were beautiful. Alec wasn’t going to judge. In fact, Alec went ahead and send a picture of his own hands and may he say, it was a hit.

Alec is proud. Patience has its fruits. Now he just has to find the moment to ask the man on a date.

**

Magnus promised himself that he would stay low and keep his head on his business but his brain is a treacherous thing and the moment Alexander found him on Instagram, Magnus was weak not to take a look.

_And what a sight._

Alexander looked good that day when he crashed the party but nothing prepared him to what he saw on his account.

The shirtless pictures are something to behold. Tentatively, he liked one, thinking Alexander wouldn’t see it and color him impressed, because it seemed that it caught the other’s attention.

And then it was a barrage of Alexander, _Alexander, Alexander_ on his feed, gradually, but it was enough for Magnus to _want_.

He’s a warlock, for fuck’s sake, he shouldn’t be wanting a mundane but, _God,_ Alexander might be the exception at this point. His body was clearly made by the angels but the

hands were a sin because that triggered a whole another part of his needs that Magnus is almost embarrassed to think about.

Alexander’s hands on his throat, right there on this pulse point; on his waist, keeping him in place on the bed; his hands his inner thighs, forcing him to open his legs even more, his fingers inside him, his fingers on his mouth. Alexander’s hands griping his hair, forcing him to stretch his neck and giving him more space to abuse the tender skin, right there where his neck meet his shoulder.

His hands _everywhere_.

Yes, he had fantasized about it. It was fine, though, because he was not going to indulge on those fantasies and it’s not like Alexander would ask him on a date anytime soon. It’s a mystery to him that he sent that picture, now that he’s thinking about it.

“You’ve been online lately,” Raphael commented nonchalantly.

“Well, you see, Alexander…”

Raphael raises an eyebrow. “Still with that?”

“I’m still thinking if this is worth it.” Because if he’s going to risk the safety of his life for whatever this is that could potentially turn into something else in the romantic spectrum, he needs to think about the cons and pros. “It’s too early to say.”

“It’s not that I’m interested in your romantic life but you’ve been dragging this for a month. I’m annoyed.”

Magnus turns to send him friend the nastiest look he can muster, to which Raphael only reply with a shrug of his shoulders.

But he’s right. As much as he likes staring at Alexander’s abs— and he likes to do that very much— there’s got to be a point when he says enough is enough and just take a leap. He might be old and jaded but he still can sense when someone is interested in him and Alexander looks like he’s interested.

The problem is Magnus can’t seem to gather the courage to ask the man out, mostly afraid that he’s going to get rejected in the end. It’s what happens when he’s been out of the relationship business for too long.

“I do want to take this to the next step–” There’s a groan of disgust coming from Raphael and well, okay. Point taken. He _does_ want to take _that_ step too but he will keep the details to the minimum– “not that step. I meant a relationship. If that’s something he wants.”

Raphael glances at him and Magnus can already see the gears turning in that head of his but before Raphael can say anything— probably that he’s being stupid— there’s a chime from his phone.

And lo and behold, it’s a text message from Alexander. Somewhere along the barrage of messages on Instagram, they decided that the best course of action was to swap numbers and well, Magnus is delighted with that decision.

Because Alexander is asking him out. On a date. In his house.

Magnus is on cloud 9. Elated.

“If you keep smiling like that, your lips will get stuck,” Raphael mumbles but Magnus can’t be bothered. He’s happy.

**

After one amazing date that won’t end in bed because it’s too early for that, as much Magnus wants, it’s time to say goodbye. Magnus feels like when he had his very first date those decades ago: the butterflies, the giddiness, the I-can’t-stop-smiling feeling. It’s all surreal but so perfect.

“I really had a great time,” Magnus says, looking up. He had forgotten the few inches Alexander had on him but it doesn’t change anything. In fact, that gives him the advantage to look at those clear, hazel eyes.

Magnus could write sonnets about them.

Alexander smiles at him, shuffling a little closer. “I had a great time too,” he says. They are standing closer to the door but none of them move to open the door or to move.

In fact, Magnus might have moved a little closer, enough that he can smell Alexander’s cologne and the aftershave. It’s intoxicating and Magnus just wants to latch on his neck and stay there for the rest of the night.

Alexander looks at him, like he’s searching for something. Magnus just wants for him to take the leap for both of them because he doesn’t feel like he’s strong enough to get rid of the few inches between them and finally kiss those lips that has been on his dreams since that party a month ago.

Alexander’s eyes drift from his lips to his eyes, then back to his lips. “I might sound way too straightforward but… Can I kiss you?”

 _Yes. Everything you want. Yes._ Magnus nods, not finding his voice.

But he doesn’t need it because from one second to the next, Alexander is tilting his head back and kissing him thoroughly, like Magnus has never been kissed before. A nip on his bottom lip has Magnus groaning, opening his mouth for Alexander. Big hands come to rest on his hips, drawing him closer to Alexander’s, giving him the opportunity to feel the hard planes of his body.

That body that Magnus has been dying to touch, to feel, to _taste_. Nothing compares.

When they, sadly, break the kiss for much needed air, Magnus takes a few seconds before opening his eyes just to bask in the glory of how that kiss felt. The first thing that he sees is Alexander smiling at him and Magnus can’t help but to giggle. After way too many years on the low, he can honestly say that this was the most exciting thing he has done and he can’t wait to see where this goes.

“I was hoping you would do that,” Magnus whispered, still in that closeness they have.

Alexander shrugs, keeping his hands right on Magnus’ hips, grounding him. “You know what they say,” and the smile turns mischievous, “patience is key.”

Alexander dives in again and Magnus meets him in the middle. 

**Author's Note:**

> the edits are decent at best but you know what? they work. 
> 
> also, alec uses an Android and what about it? (the thirst bait folder is actually my folder lol i got a bunch matt's pics from IG and just made a folder with it. improvise, adapt, overcome)


End file.
